This Is How It Starts
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: "I'm sorry Allison it's just…" You smirk. "I'm horny as fuck, you know?" Allisaac one-shot. Based off of the trailer featuring both of them.


_I have no idea, I just randomly got a burst of writing energy. This isn't my usual angsty writing style, I'm just taking the scene from the trailer and adding in what I want to happen. This is very AU in nature, but lol I don't care? I just really have a metaphorical boner for Allisaac and I want Isaac to come onto someone in the freaking show I mean it may as well be cannon that Isaac is a horny bastard._

_Whatever. Reviews make me happy. I don't own Teen Wolf. Blah blah blah._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

You don't like her. Plain and simple. You don't like how she's always around, "saving" everyone's asses and then gettig pissed off if anyone tries to watch out for her. What, she can dish it but she can't take it. And you don't trust her considering that one time four months ago when she went briefly insane and stabbed you twenty times in and around the chest plate area with every intent to kill you. And you want her gone. Gone. Away. Far, far away, so far from Beacon Hills that she'd have to pay for any long distance calls she might make to Scott or Lydia or her weird, moral dad.

But when Scott tells you to go check up on her, see if she's alright and whatnot, you don't really hesitate or complain too much. Sure, okay, maybe you hate her a little less since the storage closet when she sort of, kind of apologized and then tried to calm you down from that crippling panic attack you were having. And maybe she's a little bit cooler in your eyes because she can fucking hot wire a motorcycle and didn't even think twice when Scott asked her for help when ya'll were messing with Matt Damons #1 and #2.

So you go check up on her because Scott's the closest friend you've had since pack Hale and you want to show him how much you appreciate everything he does and has done for you. And what, how hard can it be? All you have to do is climb the fire escape of her apartment building, sit quietly outside her window for a couple of minutes and then leave.

What you don't expect is for her to not only suspect your presence, but to full on tackle you to the ground (although you did get some awesome boobage action when she pulled you into her bedroom, so who's the actual winner here- that's right. You. Isaac Lahey: 1 Allison Argent: 0) and then hold a knife to your throat whilst straddling you. What does she think you're going to do to her, dry hump her legs and whimper if she kicks you off (actually that's not a bad idea)? In all honesty, this whole situation with her on top of you has got you hot and bothered and you can't stop thinking of all the more useful things she could and should be doing on top of you instead of holding a goddamn knife to your throat for fuck's sake, she looks sooo good in this light, the way the sunshine highlights her auburn hair and porcelain features, makes her look like she's glowing, the embers right after a giant, suffocating fire.

Licking your lips, that was unintentional; you're natural, hormonal reaction to her being a sexy badass. The smirk, there's a little more thought in that. She asks if Scott sent you there (he did) and claims she can take care of herself. It's more flirtatious than it was in your head, your response, and it elicits from her a smile, challenging yet playful.

"I've seen, on more than one occasion."

She leans in close so that you can feel her hot breath on your sweaty skin."Then why don't you tell Scott to quit playing Batman to my Rachel. It's more annoying than endearing."She eases off of you, her hand held out in assistance. You pull yourself into a sitting position and laugh.

"I'm sorry, do you just spew out a Batman reference or is my hearing screwed up."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh my god is that all you were focused on?"

"Well actually I was more or less focused on something else." You raise your eyebrows as she shakes her head in annoyance. You hold up your hands in protest. "Hey, I'm just saying, if you want a guy to focus on your words, don't sit on him in a very sexual way."

"I could have sliced your throat if I wanted. Ended your short, little life. I had you right where I wanted you."

"Hey, you were right where I wanted you too, honey. Don't you worry about that. You triggered my own fantasy world, sitting on me like that. Too bad you didn't address me as Papa Bear and blow in my ear, which would have really been a treat. You know what, let's try this scene again. I'll go outside and you pull me in here and instead of talking about Mccall, just call me Papa Bear and blow right into my ear, hey nibble on it a little if you want…" You don't know where all this is coming from, you hardly know this broad, and yes, you are well aware that you sound like a creepy bastard right now. She starts to push you out of her bedroom.

"Get out. God I can't believe Scott sends pervs to check up on me!" She half yells half laughs through disbelief.

"I'm just saying…"

"Now!" She unlocks the front door and shoves you into the hall.

"I'm sorry Allison it's just…" You smirk. "I'm horny as fuck, you know?" The door slams in your face. You might have thought you freaked her out if you didn't hear giggles on her side of the door. You might not trust or like Allison, but thank god, at least she has a freaking sense of humor.


End file.
